El retorno del escritor
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Llego la hora de volver…


**El retorno del escritor**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

Llego la hora de volver…

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 ** _-Escritor: Mensaje_**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Hace un par de meses**

El vacío…

La nada…

Lo que quedo después del desastre…

Cuatro figuras encapuchadas se acercaron a la bandera blanca, el único símbolo de paz que había dejado Ultimate después del desastre que provoco por el mismo.

-Chicas, ¿Están listas?-Dijo una voz femenina indicando que todas eran chicas-Bien… Solo esperemos que no lo arruine de nuevo.

-Sera su última oportunidad… La última…-Dijo otra no tan convencida de lo que hacían, pero también se acercó.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer?

-Supongo… Que tomar esa bandera.

Entonces las cuatro se acercaron y levantando sus manos tocaron la bandera, cabe señalar que la que seguía medio renuente se limitó a solo tocar la bandera con un dedo, la bandera lanzo un brillo resplandeciente y las chicas cerraron los ojos ante tal brillo, a los pocos segundos, las chicas abrieron los ojos, pero fuera de la bandera resplandeciente nada había cambiado.

-¿Funciono?

watch?v=sr8JFq1BVE4

Entonces una luz resplandeciente casi tanto o más que la luz de la bandera apareció en el oscuro cielo, esta lentamente se iba acercando, cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudieron ver a Ultimate Dimentor corriendo en cámara lenta por el cielo, mientras sonaba el tema de Simba corriendo por el desierto, cuando la música ceso Ultimate de la nada perdió la habilidad de correr en el aire y termino cayendo de cara al suelo sacándole a las encapuchadas una gota de sudor estilo anime.

- _Auch…_ -Exclamo el escritor sobándose por debajo del casco.

-No has cambado nada…

-¡CHICAS!-Grito eufórico el escritor levantándose de golpe y lanzándose sobre las cuatro asustándolas levemente antes de darles un efusivo abrazo-Chicas, lo siento, yo…-La chica con la piel mas morena le puso un dedo sobre la comisura de los labios.

-No digas ni una palabra…

-¿Eh?

-Mira D, no te odiamos, pero solo… Dejemos todo atrás y sigamos, ¿Vale?

-Okey…

-Y cuidadito y hagas otra tontería.

-Okey…-Dijo soltando a las chicas y entonces miro de un lado a otro-¿Y de casualidad no vino…?

-No… Y tal vez no deberías seguir esperando que venga.

-No lo esperaba… Solo… Bueno, como ustedes dijeron, seguir adelante… _Jeje._

-Tú y tu molesto jeje…

-Bueno, y ahora… ¿Qué harás Ultimate?

-En primer lugar… Supongo que pedirles que salgan de aquí-Dijo jugando nervioso con sus dedos y una sonrisa y tono de voz aún más nerviosos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡NO ME MALENTIENDAN!... Voy a restaurar los universos de mis fics-Dijo sacando la bandera del piso y tomando el orbe de universos compactados-Esta cosa hará una explosión millones de veces mas fuerte que el Big Bang común para un universo, así que será mejor que nadie se acerque-Dijo nervioso dejando a las chicas de piedra.

-D… ¿Sigues con ts locuras dimensionales?

-Bueno… El titulo de Ultimate Dimentor no lo tengo por nada… ¿Verdad?

-No comprendo como funciona tu lógica, pero si va a haber una explosión… Tienes razón, mejor irnos…

-El borde exterior será suficiente, en un momento las alcanzo.

Las chicas partieron y dejaron a Ultimate solo, el cual contemplo el orbe un momento.

-Bueno chicos… Hora de que vuelvan, ¿Verdad?... Espero que no estén molestos ninguno de ustedes hijos míos…-Y después del monologo lunático dejo el orbe en el suelo- _Hmmm…_ Qué raro, el orbe falso no está… Fue buena idea ocultar el verdadero… En fin… Aquí vamos-El escritor puso nervioso su mano sobre el orbe y su luz paso de ser completamente blanca a un color dorado-Esto me va a doler…

Entonces todo a miles de millones de años luz se cubrió en una velocidad improbable de una inmensa explosión y todo se envolvió en fuego creador de vida, los universos y megaversos volvían como estaban antes, los planetas y seres vivos volvían a la vida y casi todos retomaban cada uno sus asuntos sin enterarse de nada… Casi todos…

En el borde exterior las chicas vieron sorprendidas la explosión que marcaba el regreso de Ultimate Dimetor, en pocos segundos un Ultimate con la armadura al rojo vivo apareció junto a ellas.

-Misión cumplida-Dijo todo destartalado levantando el pulgar.

Las chicas solo se quedaron calladas viendo al escritor.

-Bueno… Supongo que no podíamos esperar otra cosa de ti…-Dijo una y las otras 3 asintieron, pues ya conocían al escritor-Nunca podrás aterrizar tus historias en la tierra.

-Je…-El otro a pesar del casco denotaba una sonrisa amplia y hasta cierto punto idiota hasta que capto algo-Pero… Si aun no hago un fic en un planeta alienígena… Aun…

-No… Me refiero a algo mas realista, no una locura sin fin donde pasan este tipo de cosas-Dijo señalando la explosión.

-…-El escritor solo se quedó callado-Claro que puedo…-Dijo captando la atención de las chicas-Pero no quiero-Y haciendo que cayeran al suelo de espaldas-Pero… Puedo probar algo… Pero ese tipo de fics los pondré en mi cuenta secundaria.

-Y…-Titubeo una de ellas queriendo pasar del tema antes de que el mencionar en exceso la palabra "Realismo" provocara un enfado o depresión en Ultimate-¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues supongo que debemos esperar-Dijo sacando un ábaco y empezando a hacer cálculos. Hasta que se harto y saco su celular para usar la calculadora, haciendo que sus interlocutoras giraran los ojos-Calculo que los universos estarán de nuevo en su sitio el… 2 de febrero… ¡2 DE FEBRERO! Genial, en mí cumpleaños, chicas están invitadas a la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?

-Si-Dijo el escritor alegre.

-Está bien-Dijeron las 4 sonriendo.

-Ahora si me disculpan… Gritare porque me estoy quemando vivo… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **2 de Febrero**

-… Y así es como volvieron mis universos, así que descuiden chicos, a menos que tenga problemas con algún otro… Dia… He vuelto para quedarme-Dijo Ultimate a sus amigos seguidores de la historia de Dimentor-Oculte la presencia de la explosión para evitar llamar la atención.

-Eso es bueno amigo-Dijo Míster Conde de Urano.

-Aun así, me gustaría saber que fue lo que exactamente paso-Soltó Loser93.

-Me gustaría hablar mas al respecto, pero explicar de mas seria señalar con el dedo a personas que en serio aprecio, pero lo importante es que he vuelto…

-Nos alegra escuchar eso Ultimate-Dijo Lady Ashura Forte.

-Vaya que si-Comento también Carlos13.

-Si… Voy por más pastel, vuelvo-Dijo el escritor antes levantarse y cortarse una rebanada en el pastel gigante encontrándose con las chicas y los demás chicos del grupo-¡OH CHICOS! ¡VINIERON!

-Si, como sea, feliz cumpleaños D.

-Gracias chicos… Y descuiden, toda esta experiencia me ha servido para madurar un poco… Y ya no cometer tonterías jeje-Rio rascándose la nuca.

Al tiempo que decía esto, sus OC´s estaban planeando cometer una tontería.

 **Sección de OC´s en la fiesta**

-Y así, salve los universos de todos los fics de Ultimate, no me agradezcan-Dijo Dimentor ante los OC´s de los seguidores de su fic-Ahora tengo una versión Bad Ass y mi fic normal seguirá.

-Así no fue como paso-Se quejaron los otros 3, haciendo que Dimentor los tomara a los 3 del cuello y les susurró.

-Chicos, no me arruinen ahora, con esto podre ganar mucha popularidad.

-Pero eso es una mentira cochina Dimentor-Asevero Arturo.

-Los demás tienen el derecho a saber la verdad-Dijo Multiverso.

-Déjame en paz, Molina, además, ¿Qué proponen? ¿Contar todo con lujo de detalles? ¿Con todos aquí presentes? Incluyendo OC´s y escritores… Algo conflictivos con él tema.

 _-Hmmm… Touche…_

-Y si hacemos algo diferente-Propuso Multiverso y les dijo un plan.

-No estoy seguro chicos… Ultimate podría meterse en problemas-Dijo Arturo.

-Oh vamos, solo es una canción.

-Pues cántenla ustedes, yo paso…

-Arti-Llamo Multiverso su atención-¿Quieres jugo de uva?

-Claro-Dijo y tomo la copa de Multiverso y bebió un poco- _Buack…_ Creo que fue mala cosecha.

-Arturo… Eso es vino-Dijo Body Master.

-Oh…

 **30 segundos después**

-Gracias chicos… Y descuiden, toda esta experiencia me ha servido para madurar un poco… Y ya no cometer tonterías jeje-Rio rascándose la nuca.

Entonces el escritor dejo de reír al oír un grito y en medio del salón aparecieron sus cuatro OC´s vestidos de mariachi con instrumentos y todo, Ultimate de repente tenía un tic en el ojo visible en su visor.

-¡VIVÍ EN MÉXICO! ¡CABRONES!-Grito un Arturo en evidente estado de ebriedad.

-Viva México… Borracho-Corrigió Dimentor.

-Lo que dijo la putita que se pone bien cachonda…-Dijo Arturo señalando a Dimentor mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

-Esta es una composición especial para el publico que esperemos que les guste, basado en la tragedia de Ultimate Dimentor, les presentamos con orgullo esta canción cover, titulado "El Dimentor", disfrútenlo.

- _"¿Por qué los hice tan idiotas?"_ -Pensó el escritor inmóvil en su lugar.

Y entonces la música comenzó y los "Mariachionales" empezaron a cantar.

watch?v=NkFAFR58IL0

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Solitario, camina el Dimentor_

De un salto Arturo se subió a una mesa

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Y los escritores se ponen a murmurar_

Dimentor hizo lo propio y la luz empezó a apuntarlo.

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Dicen que tiene una pena_

Body Master en vez de subirse a la mesa, de un salto llego al techo y apunto las luces al paralizado escritor.

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Dicen que tiene una pena que lo hace llorar_

Multiverso por su parte empezó a caminar entre el pasmado publico mientras la luz lo seguía.

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Idealista, terco y obstinado_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _No permite le hagan ver la realidad_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Pasa luciendo su real majestad_

 ** _-Multeverso:_** _Pasa, camina y nos oye sin escucharnos jamás_

 ** _-Los 4:_** _El Dimentor_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tiene pena y dolor_

 ** _-Los 4:_** _El Dimentor_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No conoce el amor_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Idealista, terco y obstinado_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _No permite le hagan ver la realidad_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue_

 ** _-Los 4:_** _Dicen que pasa las noches llorando "for her"_

 ** _-Los 4:_** _El Dimentor_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tiene pena y dolor_

 ** _-Los 4:_** _El Dimentor_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No conoce el amor_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Idealista, terco y obstinado_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _No permite le hagan ver la realidad_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue_

 ** _-Los 4:_** _Dicen que pasa las noches llorando "for her"_

 ** _-Los 4:_** _Dicen que pasa las noches llorando "for her"_

 ** _-Los 4:_** _Dicen que pasa las noches llorando "for her"_

La sala se quedo en total silencio y entonces Ultimate los tomo y los arrojo a un rincón.

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN IDIOTAS?!-Les reclamo en un fuerte susurro.

-Los lectores tienen derecho a saber que paso, ¿No crees?-Dijo Multiverso.

-Pero hay chicos involucrados en esto, eso vuelve todo esto en una situación comprometedora… Y acabo de prometer ya no hacer más tonterías, zoquetes.

-Pero… Tu no hiciste ninguna tontería… Fuimos nosotros-Dijo Body Master.

-Si… Pero son mis OC´s, ustedes… Y excluyendo casos en los que los usen otros escritores, ustedes y sus tonterías son mi responsabilidad… En otras palabras, si ustedes hacen una tontería, es como si yo la hubiera hecho.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo!-Dijo en el tono de cierto meme de borracho.

-¿Y quién le dio de beber a Arturo?

-Lo siento Lord Ultimate… Confundió jugo de uva con vino…-Dijo Multiverso nervioso.

El escritor se puso tan furioso que vapor empezó a salir de las 3 puntas de sus cascos, con el mismo sonido de una tetera en su punto, pero entonces el escritor de la nada se calmó.

-¿Saben qué? Necesito un trago-Dijo Ultimate antes de ir a la barra.

-Vaya… Eso pudo resultar peor…-Dijo Body.

-Ultima vez que seguimos tus ideas Multi…-Soltó Dimentor.

-Lo siento…-Respondió el aludido.

-¡QUE CHINGUE SU MADRE EL AMÉRICA!-Vitoreo el Arturo borracho.

-Esperen…-Se detuvo a pensar Multiverso-¿Ultimate dijo que tomaría un trago?

-Si…-Contesto Dimentor empezando a atar cabos-Oh…

-¿Trago? ¿Trago?

-Pues claro-Intervino Body-¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Ultimate no está acaso ya mayorcito como para beber al…? ¡A LA MADRE!

-¡HEY CHICOS!-Grito desde el borde Ultimate animado en su estado de ebriedad-¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE VER UN TRUCO?!-Dijo antes de parase de manos al borde de la ventana.

-¡ULTIMATE!-Gritaron los 3 corriendo hacia el escritor ebrio arrastrando de paso a Arturo-¡DETENTE!

-¡ME RESBALO!-Grito Ultimate hasta que en el ultimo segundo Ultimate salto de manos para recuperar el equilibrio, pero los encarrerados OC´s no pudieron detenerse a tiempo cayendo al vacío.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Plas…

-Ay…-Exclamo Mehime de **Mister Conde de Urano** asomándose por la ventana-Eso les dejara marca…

-Sin lugar a dudas-Observo Max de **Nexo-D**.

-Al menos ese campo de cactus amortiguo su caída-Comento Jacob Cass de **Loser93**.

-Bien, ¿Quién necesita de trucos peligrosos? Puedo entretener a mis invitados con algo mejor-Dijo el borracho escritor incorporándose en el suelo y corriendo al centro de la pista-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ LISTO PARA UNA BUENA NOCHE DE KARAOKE?!-Los invitados algo incomodos por el estado del escritor aplaudieron con sus reservas-En primer lugar, les deleitare con mi hermosa voz… _Hick…_ Y en honor a Nicolás Silva, que en paz descanse, cantare un pequeño cover de "Quiero ser tu héroe" espero les guste-Y empezó a cantar.

watch?v=nnSs5oCS9LI

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _El mundo quiero ver_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _De la ciudad de Apizaco soy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Como no se perder_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Lo mejor de mi yo doy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Mucho hay que aprender_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Fandoms a los que entrar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Siempre al frente iré_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar  
_ ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Abran paso en camino voy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡DE NUEVO EMPEZANDO YO ESTOY!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Es mi decisión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _En camino voy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Yo quiero ser tu héroe_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Esta es la ocasión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y el futuro nos dirá_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡SI EL ESCRITOR EN MI_ _RESURGIRÁ!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡ESCRITOR!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Mucho más conoceré_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Mas de lo que soñé_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Nunca solo estaré_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pues yo con mis amigos voy_

A la par que dijo eso extendió su mano a escritores como **Míster Conde de Urano, Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha, Carlor13, Alexa Zamora, Lady Ashura Forte, Nexo-D, Loser93, Hero Grunt Ruvif y SweetGirl90**.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Quiero el camino ver_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Sé por dónde avanzar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _No me perderé (Otra vez) por lo que quiero conquistar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ya hay un paso_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y esa es mi decisión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Por mis lectores escribiendo yo estoy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Es mi decisión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _En camino voy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Esta es la ocasión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y el futuro nos dirá_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡SI EL ESCRITOR EN MI_ _RESURGIRÁ!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡ESCRITOR!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Es mi decisión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _En camino voy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Esta es la ocasión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y el futuro nos dirá_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡SI EL ESCRITOR EN MI_ _RESURGIRÁ!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Es mi decisión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _En camino voy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Esta es la ocasión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _El futuro nos dirá_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡SI EL ESCRITOR EN MI_ _RESURGIRÁ!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡ESCRITOR!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Mucho más conoceré_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Mas de lo que soñé_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Nunca solo estaré_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Pues yo con mis amigos voy_

A la par que dijo eso extendió su mano a escritores como **Mike Barragan, Doll, Frasko, Mez Dunkel, Tomas Ferrari, Kuomi, As, Natsuki Moonlight, A-Amelia y Andy Cohen**.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Quiero el camino ver_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Sé por dónde avanzar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _No me perderé por lo que quiero conquistar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ya hay un paso_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y esa es mi decisión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Por mis lectores escribiendo yo estoy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Es mi decisión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _En camino voy_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Esta es la ocasión_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y el futuro nos dirá_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡SI EL ESCRITOR EN MI_ _RESURGIRÁ!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HÉROE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡ESCRITOR!_

Después de los aplausos el escritor acerco el micrófono a su boca y tomo de nuevo la palabra.

-Y ahora les cantare uno de los mayores éxitos del momento, espero que les encante-Y entonces empezó a sonar una melodía un tanto viral.

watch?v=rjY5lt2LxqU

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡He! ¡He! ¡He! ¡He! ¡Hey!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Movimiento naranja_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _El futuro está en tus manos_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Movimiento naranja_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡MOVIMIENTO CIUDADANO!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡SOMOS!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Escritores libres_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Convencidos que todo es posible_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡SOMOS!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Libres como el viento_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Como el águila que está en movimiento_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡TODOS!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Los que miramos de frente_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡SOMOS!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Escritores valientes_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡TODOS!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Unidos por nuestro fandom_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡SOMOS!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Una shipp diferente_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡Todos atentos!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡Llegó el momento!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡Llegó la hora del movimiento!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡Todos atentos!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡Llegó el momento!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡Llegó la hora del movimiento!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Movimiento naranja_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _El futuro está en tus manos_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Movimiento naranja_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡MOVIMIENTO CIUDADANO!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Movimiento naranja_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡MOVIMIENTO CIUDADANO!_

Todos aplaudieron con distintas reacciones, algunos aplaudieron divertidos por que les gusto la canción, otros incomodos por que no les gusto la canción, otros aplaudieron divertidos por el gran ridículo que hizo Ultimate y otros tantos apenados por el gran ridículo que hizo Ultimate.

Pero si el momento no podía pasar a ser más incómodo, la canción se reinició y Ultimate empezó a cantar de nuevo.

-¿Qué rayos?-Exclamo Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha.

-Oh vamos, no canto tan mal, esta bueno el cumbion-Dijo Nexo-D.

-A ver…-Alexa Zamora por su parte se acercó y vio que Ultimate por error puso la versión de 10 horas-Esto le tomara tiempo…

-No jodas-Exclamo SweetGirl90.

Todos terminaron viendo con una sonrisa cada vez mas forzada a Ultimate cantar la misma canción una y otra vez, y es que una o dos veces puede ser divertido, pero más de 10 ya era demasiado… Pero ya a la primera hora poco a poco OC´s y escritores empezaron a salir disimulando pendientes y cosas de ese estilo, media hora después el ultimo invitado salió incomodo de la visión de Ultimate cantando y bailando "Movimiento Naranja".

 **Mientras con los 4 OC´s**

-Les dije que no quería formar parte de esto-Se quejaba Arturo mientras se sacaba una ultima espina de nopal del trasero- _Auch…_ Duele mucho…

-Bueno, al menos ya salimos de eso, ¿No?-Comento optimista Multiverso.

-Como sea, solo espero que no se haya acabado el pastel, que era de fresa-Dijo Dimentor antes de abrir y ver a un solitario Ultimate bebiendo de fondo una botella de jugo de uva.

-¿Ultimate?-Se sorprendieron los 4.

-¿Y los demás?-Pregunto Body Master.

-Podría decirse que se fueron por mi actuación de borracho… Una forma un tanto baja de correr a las personas, pero quería estar un momento a solas-Dijo a la par que abría otra botella de jugo de uva y se la bebía entera.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Pero… Si la razón por la que nos fuimos es porque te sentías solo.

-Lo sé… Pero su canción realmente me deprimió… Me recordó… Cosas… Y que aunque he logrado solucionar algunos problemas, no han sido todos… Y eso me ha decaído… Interesantes son los giros de la vida… ¿No creen?

-¿Ultimate estas bien?

-La verdad… Me pregunto si lo he estado en algún momento de mi vida… Pero, en fin, me voy a acostar, tomen el karaoke si gustan…. Tomare allá un poco más de jugo, así, si vuelvo a caer, al menos no perderé tanto la costumbre de estar en la miseria… Descansen-Y se fue del lugar.

-¿Dónde quedo el alegre Ultimate?-Pregunto deprimido Arturo.

-No lo sé… Y dudo que vaya a volver… Al menos no del todo…-Respondió Dimentor.

-Oigan… Mirémosle el lado bueno-Dijo Body-Tenemos el karaoke para nosotros.

Entonces los 4 se lanzaron miradas cómplices entre ellos y asintieron, y decidieron pasar en orden alfabético, por lo que el primero en cantar seria Arturo.

-Y OC´s Dimensionales, ahora los deleitare con Chozetsu Dynamic, disfrútenlo.

watch?v=RhCqCv4RhIs

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Hoy debemos retomar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Esos fics que truncamos al fracasar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Hasta el cielo llegaran_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _El camino con estrellas nos guiara_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Una nueva etapa seguirá_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Desafiando a los escritores_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con intensidad luchemos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No te rindas_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Aun si perdemos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Más fuerte serás_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Reconoce todo tu potencial_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No te frenes_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ni te culpes_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _¡NUNCA!_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ya está cerca nuestra meta_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No desmayes_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Trascenderemos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Toda adversidad_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Un mejor futuro pronto llegara_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Le llamamos lágrimas_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Agua que pueden los ojos derramar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Como le puedes llamar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _A la historia ardiendo en nuestro corazón_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Nuestra vida brilla sin cesar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Respondiendo con gran furia_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Resonara el gong_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Es el comienzo_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _¡Juntos vamos!_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Luchemos compañeros_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _¡Disfrutemos y a triunfar!_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No importa que tan fuerte sea el rival_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Hoy gritaremos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _¡DIMENSIONAL!_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Con intensidad luchemos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No te rindas aun si perdemos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Más fuerte serás_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Reconoce todo tu potencial_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No te frenes_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ni te culpes_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _¡NUNCA!_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Ya está cerca nuestra meta_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No desmayes trascenderemos_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Toda adversidad_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Un mejor futuro pronto llegara_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _La transición vendrá_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _¡Y súper será!_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Lo puedes lograr_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _No debes dudar_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _Pronto llegará_

 ** _-Arturo:_** _¡Y SÚPER SERÁ!_

Los 3 aplaudieron y entonces paso Body Master.

-Bien chicos, yo voy por algo mas poético, con ustedes… "Ángeles y Demonios", espero que les guste esta, hermanos míos.

watch?v=bhdOcT78Rec

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Un demonio y un ángel_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Veo sentados como amigos_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y en medio yo estoy_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No sé a quién tengo que enfrentar_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Destruirme a mí mismo_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Destruir todas las cosas_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _En mi oído están_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No me dejan nunca descansar_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Pienso_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡¿CUÁL SERÁ LA MEJOR RESPUESTA?!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Máscaras de ángeles_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Cubren los demonios que hay en mi_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Me hablan y me dicen que_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡DEBO DECIDIR!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Por el bien y la bondad_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Todo lo demás me piden destruir_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Esperando siempre está_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Un mundo feliz_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Un demonio y un ángel_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Veo sentados como amigos_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y en medio yo estoy_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No sé a quién tengo que aceptar_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Mira el mundo destruido_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Me susurran al oído_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Todo el tiempo están_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No me dejan nunca descansar_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No hay respuesta correcta_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡NO HAY SALIDA!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Ángeles con máscaras_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _De demonios llegan hasta ti_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Te hablan y te dicen que_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡DEBES DESTRUIR!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Por el bien y la verdad_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Tú su causa debes defender_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Único y gran héroe_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡TÚ SERÁS!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _El mal y la justicia_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Tienen una misma alma_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Me dicen que dispare_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Esa es la respuesta correcta_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Quién es el que me miente?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Y quién me manipula?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Quién?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡¿QUIÉN ES?!_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Demonios y ángeles_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Fuimos ángeles alguna vez?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No existe ni el bien ni el mal_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Tampoco separación_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Perder o ganar jamás_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _A nadie nos beneficiará_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Solo trae tristeza y gran pesar_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _La la la la la_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _La la la la la_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Oh Oh_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Cuál es la respuesta?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¿Cuál es la que no debe ser?_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _La la la la la_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _La la la la la_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Oh Oh_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No podré jamás hallar_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _La verdad con solo pelear_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Un demonio y un ángel_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Veo sentados como amigos_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Y en medio yo estoy_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _No sé a quién tengo que aceptar_

Después de eso paso Dimentor un poco sonrojado.

-Yo… Yo cantare un cover de "Pequeña Cita"… No le digan a ninguno de mis amigos OC´s… ¿Entendido?-Los otros 3 aplaudieron alegres, y Dimentor respiro hondo antes de cantar.

watch?v=DDj_pirxQF8

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Un gran fandom lleno de color_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Pusiste frente a mis ojos hoy_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Puede ser que un escrito realice_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Inspirando mi cabeza esta_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Muy lentamente el fic apareciendo esta_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Eso está solo en mis sueños_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Claro puedo ver_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Una shipp_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡OH, NO!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Solo con tu comentar_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Mi imaginación se alteró_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Intente escribir_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Pero falle_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Sigo en soledad_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡EN SOLEDAD!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Cerca está la gran transición_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Entre actualizaciones viene_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡AQUÍ ESTOY!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡CON TEMOR!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡A FRACASAR!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡MAS NO DEBO HUIR!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tan brillante puedes soñar_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Sin pensarlo se puede acabar_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tú sabes que mi fic va dedicado para ti_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Pero a mi origen_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Quiero ahora ir_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Son los comentarios de la actualización_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Los que maravillas hacen aparecer_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Contare votos en el fandom_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Llevo un giro argumental_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Vuela cabezas_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡OH, NO!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _No, no lo puedes ver_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Spoilers debo esconder_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Así es, ojos que_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Se sorprenderán_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Sigo en soledad_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡EN SOLEDAD!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Aunque me dejes tu apoyo_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Algunas veces lloro_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡AQUÍ ESTOY!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡CON TEMOR!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡A FRACASAR!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡MAS NO DEBO HUIR!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tan brillante puedes soñar_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Pronto un fandom nos puede opacar_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tú sabes que mi fic va dedicado para ti_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Pero a mi origen_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Quiero ahora ir_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Siempre en soledad_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿Porque tendré tanto miedo?..._

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Siempre en soledad_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Simplemente no puedo ser yo mismo…_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Siempre en soledad_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _No es que no quiera seguir adelante, pero..._

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Siempre en soledad_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡SOY UN COBARDE!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Cerca está la gran transición_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Entre actualizaciones viene_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡AQUÍ ESTOY!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡CON TEMOR!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡A FRACASAR!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¡MAS NO DEBO HUIR!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tan brillante puedes soñar_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Sin pensarlo se puede arruinar_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Tú sabes que mi fic va dedicado para ti_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Pero a mi origen_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Quiero ahora ir_

Y mientras sus 3 hermanos aplaudían, Dimentor le cedió el escenario a Multiverso quien dio una mirada un tanto melancólica a los 3 antes de decir únicamente.

-Otra vez.

watch?v=ozLMqgdqORw

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Que irónico es vivir_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Motivando a otros sin querer seguir_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Con sueños por lograr_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tropezando con otros en mi caminar_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No es que quiera arrepentirme_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Ni regresar en el pasado_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Solo quiero recuperarlo_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Mi cielo azul_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No quiero ver en su reflejo_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Esa expresión abnegada_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Ni de sacrificio_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡ENTIÉNDANLO!_

Y en un brusco movimiento de cabeza, Multiverso empezó a cantar con todo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡LAS LÁGRIMAS NO BORRAN LOS PECADOS!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡USTEDES Y YO DEBEMOS CARGAR CON ESTA CULPA!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡¿CÓMO ESCAPO DE ESTE LABERINTO?!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡SI ESPERÁNDOLOS ESTOY!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Todo se me escapo de las manos_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Y ser honesto tan solo me hace daño_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Vivo para encontrar una salida_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡DE ESTA REALIDAD!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual aún sigo?_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Cada noche mis recuerdos_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡SE VAN PERDIENDO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡NADA ES COMO ANTES!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡PERDÍ TODA SEGURIDAD!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡Y SOLO QUIERO ESCAPAR!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡BUSCO EL CAMINO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tal vez debiera_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡ENFRENTAR ESTA DEBILIDAD!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Supongo que al final_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Habré que decir "perdónenme" otra vez_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No se me da muy bien_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Pero si no lo hago me preocuparé_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Todo lo que ha de ser un día_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tiene un orden en mi vida_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Sean tormentos o alegrías_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Debo aceptar_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Espero un día lo entiendan_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Cuando a la realidad me negaba_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Era para no lastimarme_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡IGUAL QUE HOY!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Seguiré sin mirar al lado_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Porque eso ya me tiene sin cuidado_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Y no busco compasión dejo claro_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _De abandonos me harté_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Que mi corazón he cesado_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Y mi cuerpo sigue lastimado_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No sé a dónde voy ni a quien espero_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¿Es la realidad?_

 ** _-Multiverso: ¡_** _¿CUÁL ES EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAN AÚN SIGO?!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡QUIERO MUY FUERTE GRITARLO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡PUEDO NO ESCUCHARLO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Nada es como antes_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Perdí toda seguridad_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡Y SOLO QUIERO ESCAPAR!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Siempre me animan_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Y se los agradezco_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Si mi alma fortalezco_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡BUSCO EL CAMINO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Hacia mi destino_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Enemigo o amigo_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡¿QUÉ MÁS DA?!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE AHORA ME ESPERA?!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Son tantas puertas_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _No quisiera errar_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Nuestra historia imborrable_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Comenzará aquí_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Aún no es el final_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Solo miren bien_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡SOLO MIREN BIEN!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Quiero empezar de nuevo_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Y lo inconcluso de una realizar_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡DÍGANMELO UNA VEZ MÁS!_

 ** _-Multiverso: ¡_** _¿CUÁL ES EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAN AÚN SIGO?!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡QUIERO MUY FUERTE GRITARLO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡PUEDO NO ESCUCHARLO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Nada es como antes_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Perdí toda seguridad_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡Y SOLO QUIERO ESCAPAR!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Siempre me animan_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Y se los agradezco_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Si mi alma fortalezco_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _¡BUSCO EL CAMINO!_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Tal vez debiera_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Con este dolor hoy continuar_

-Wow-Dijo Arturo aplaudiendo-Intenso, eso fue intenso.

-¿Intenso?-Pregunto Dimentor medio ofendido-Eso fue más que eso-Dijo antes de girar a su hermano-Que gran voz Multi, deberías participar en "Los OC´s tienen talento"

-¿Ustedes creen?-Dijo rascándose la nuca apenado.

-Claro-Dijo Body Master mientras hacia el meme de Pacha-Cantas con ciencia y sabiduría.

El aludido solo rio alagado.

 **Mientras en la oficina de Ultimate**

- _Hick…_ Nada como lo mejor de lo mejor para el final-Dijo mientras tiraba su lata del mejor jugo de uva en la faz de la Tierra (Osease Zubba (?))-Bueno… Supongo que ya tengo que dormir… Pero… No tengo muchas ganas que digamos-Dijo viendo pizmientamente un examen reprobado de inglés, examen por el cual tendría que cursar de nuevo ingles en la uni un semestre más, por lo que su tiempo libre se limitaría más, lo que indicaba que habría menos actualizaciones, pronto dejo de pensar en eso recorriendo el lugar con nostalgia, sabia que no se ausento mucho tiempo, pero estar ahí parecía, pero sentía como si no hubiera estado ahí por años, pasando su mano sobre su escritorio se topó con un separador de libro con la leyenda:

 _Creo que tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos_

-Que tiempos…-Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se paraba frente a la ventana y veía las estrellas-Ya veo por que odiaba mi otra oficina… Desde allí no se ve tu megaverso tan bien…-El escritor contemplo el cielo estrellado y bajo la mirada-Solo… Si tuviera la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas… De hacer las paces… Solo si tuviera algo mínimo… Una señal…-Entonces levanto la mirada y contemplo asombrado como una estrella se ilumino increíblemente-Oh…

Tal vez fuera por el sueño, pero Ultimate no pudo evitar empezar a tararear, para pronto empezar a cantar.

watch?v=gWnjW53ZMcM

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ay, de mí llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Llorona de azul celeste_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ay, de mí llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Llorona de azul celeste_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y aunque la vida me cueste llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _No dejaré de quererte_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡NO DEJARÉ DE QUERERTE!_

Entonces salió de su oficina por la ventana y empezó a cantar mientras saltaba de techo en techo.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Me subí al pino más alto llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _A ver si te divisaba_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Me subí al pino más alto llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _A ver si te divisaba_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Como el pino era tierno_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡LLORONA!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Al verme llorar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡LLORABA!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Como el pino era tierno_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡LLORONA!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Al verme llorar_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡LLORABA!_

Y sin mas Ultimate alzo vuelo a la luz de la luna subiendo y bajando conforme a la música.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** La pena y la que no es pena llorona

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Todo_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Es pena para mí_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _La pena y la que no es pena llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Todo_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Es pena para mí_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ayer lloraba por verte llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡Hoy!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Lloro porque te vi_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ayer lloraba por verte llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡HOY!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡LLORO PORQUE TE VI!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ay de mí llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Llorona de azul celeste_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ay de mí llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Llorona  
_ _ **-Ultimate Dimentor:**_ _Llorona de azul celeste_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y aunque la vida me cueste llorona_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _No dejaré de quererte_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Y aunque la vida me cueste llorona_

Y entonces decenio hasta el suelo con los brazos al cielo mientras cantaba.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _No dejaré de quererte_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _No dejare de quererte_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡NO DEJARE DE QUERERTE!_

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Ay ay ay ay_

Y entonces una piedra voladora le aplasto el pie.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡CÁLLATE YA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJA DORMIR AL PRÓJIMO!-Dijo un de nuevo ebrio Arturo desde la ventana de su cuarto.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-El Dimentor (Parodia de La Bikina)**

 **-Quiero ser tu héroe de Pokémon.**

 **-Movimiento Naranja del partido Mivimiento Ciudadano.**

 **-Chozetsu Dynamic Latino**

 **-Ángeles y demonios de Dragon Ball Súper.**

 **-Pequeña Cita de Ranma ½.**

 **-Otra Vez de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

 **-La llorona de Coco.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, eso sería todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot de regreso… Lamento si cause molestias los últimos meses, pero bueno, ya he madurado gracias al tiempo, y he arreglado muchas cosas, así que volveré a los fics sin mucha demora… O eso espero… Si, me entere ayer de lo de inglés (Vaya forma de pasar mi cumpleaños), por lo que tendré que recursar, lo cual es menos tiempo libre, lo siento, pero viéndolo por otro lado, voy a intentar reeditar de nuevo mis fics, solo detalles menores por lo que espero no tardar, y en cuanto a nuevas cosas, en esta cuenta si tendrá que esperar, pero tratare de publicar mientras reedito cosas nuevas en mi cuenta secundaria **Ultimate Dimentor Rises** , espero les guste lo que encuentren si le echan un ojo, en fin, ya son más de las dos de la madrugada aquí, así que nos vemos en la próxima, saludos a todos mis lectores y amigos,


End file.
